Black Rock Shooter: THE GAME (A New Beginning)
by InsanityOfDarkness
Summary: (This is an AU of how I think would happen after everyone has died and fanon.) After all humans died; including Nana and Rothcall; who does Stella have left? Will she be alone, or will she just try everything to try and sacrifice anything to just have a companion to be by her side? Will she have anyone at all; or will she just die and be forever forgotten as an history reminder?


**A/N:** Hi guys! I hope you like inexperienced writers because well, I'm one of them! This is my first ever fanfiction that I'm going to continue for sure. I left my old account because i was so disappointed at my other works, and I was just so stressed at keeping it alive. :( I'm so sorry for those that read my fanfictions and such in the past! I was super horrible at writing then. But wait, does this consider my first fanfiction to ever make if I used to have an old account?  
The world may never know...

But for now, let me explain this story of genre.

This fanfiction contains **Yuri (** aka lesbians **), angst, and action, romance, and sadness, and comic relief, slight mention of straight** and **relaxing themes.** However, if Yuri is not your thing; please don't read this fanfiction.

You guys will see why I chose the yuri genre in later chapters. ;)

But for now, enjoy this fanfiction i just made!

* * *

 **Chapter 01:** _Alone._

Ever since the alien invasion and 'The Final Game' has happened; Stella was lonely. You heard me, lonely. The girl who only cared about her teammates, Rothcall, and Nana,

are gone. Nobody can get them back for her, no one at all. Surely enough, Stella was a tough-pick girl that could handle any situation by just her rock cannon and black blade;

but how long can she survive? Stella has tried to at least save Nana from it all, but... It was /too/ late. Even for Rothcall, Rothcall was being cocky about living on Earth and being the only man alive, and soon after terminated by XFNE's drones. It was most likely that Stella had a crush on Rothcall; and couldn't explain her feelings due to her being a clone. A clone of Sing Love; the person she fought at 'The Final Game' and a famous singer. Surely though; the girl that we know of 'Stella' is a mere clone of Sing Love. The one that was the original and the one Stella fought is nicknamed 'WRS', or 'White Rock Shooter.' While Stella, was the opposite, being 'Black Rock Shooter' or 'BRS'. Stella preferred being called by her real name though, not just simple title.

Since then, about 2 or 3 weeks later, the alien invasion died out. Every human being is dead, nobody can accompany Stella. Due to Nana's death, Stella decided to live in Nana's house in the snowy abyss. Able to change out of her gear into some more comfortable clothing was really needed, considering the fact that she was freezing to death. Yes, clones do feel cold, warmth, and even pain... Even emotional pain as well. The jet-black haired girl was awoken by some snow piling up against the door roughly, and she would need to clear it out soon... "..Again?" Saying this quietly; she got up from the bed. Her pajamas were a black and orange color; more specifically Nana's clothing before she was nebladed. Rubbing her aquatic turquoise eyes; she decided to get some coffee first then pondering. It was indeed a cold breezy night; sure, but it was starting to reach night time. The stars twinkling to the night sky with white stars. Stella noticed the night time, it was... a new change. Surely enough, she was in space and saw the night time in first-person, but experiencing it on the snowy night... The jet-black haired girl approached the window in the house that had one bed; putting the coffee down onto a nearby table next to her bed and opened it swiftly. A cold breeze went onto her neck and face, hitting her nose to where she might sneeze but kept it in. Stella squinted her eyes tightly and as soon as the wintery breeze faded; she looked up and opened her aquatic blue eyes. "..Wow.." Muttering these words, she was dazed. Dazed at the starry night above her, the moon blending in with the night and the stars in a twinkling rhythm just made her fade into a daze. However, the snow was falling gently instead of just blowing into a rough direction. Getting suspicion of this, she put her unclothed hand outside to feel the snow. It stinged slightly due to it being cold, but It was gentle. Gentle like baby powder. Stella wondered how the snow even piled up in the first place at Nana's doo-I mean, her door.

Oh well, at least that it wasn't that big. She could see the piling up next door due to her putting her head out and seeing the pile. It was like the size of a small boulder; nothing too serious. Just an blow from her rock cannon would blow it away at least. Shrugging, she could do that later on as she continued to look up at the sky. "..It's so beautiful.." Muttering this, she put her hand out again to collect the snowflakes. At first, she thought that they were souvenirs and even tried catching it and putting it inside a case, it just melted! "..Wait.. what?" Pausing, "It melted?" Looking at the jar, the snow pieces that were falling from the sky were now melted into a big puddle. Was these snowflakes actually cold water? If it was water, then..! Immediately rushing back to where the snow was falling; she got a crazy idea. Even her teammates and Nana would call her crazy for this, because she didn't know if it was normal or not. Sticking out her tongue to catch a snowflake on her tongue, it landed and instantly melted into her taste buds. The cold feeling on her tongue made her shiver to the point where her pajamas wouldn't keep her warm and it even solved her slight tiredness; considering she had lacked energy. I would too be lacking energy if I haven't drank anything; or didn't feel any liquid on my tongue. "..A-ah.." Doing a slight gasp at the sudden coldness; she pulled away from the window and looked up again. The night sky was just so rare to her; even though she encountered it with Rothcall and the other aliens along with going in space; it wasn't enough. She didn't inspect it highly enough, and here she was-at the feet of the beautiful dark violet night sky.

Suddenly, an idea clicked to Stella's head. This was merely an impossible idea; and only Sing Love could do this... Why of all things, a night sky gave her an idea? Well, the night time does surely give people an idea to think about and think long and hard. She thought of the impossible, and she did. What if... someone could accompany her? Surely, every alien and human is dead! But, what if Sing Love's body is still active? What if she could do something with her body, and perhaps make another clone? Nobody evil, just making sure that they accompany Stella; the loneliness was too much. She's suffered for almost 3 weeks now without anybody. Imagine yourself going through this, what would you do? Do the exact same thing that Stella is doing of course; you wouldn't want to die out now would you? "...I got it.." Slowly, recollecting the data that was sent into her programmatic head; she got into gear-well, more comfortable gear at least to fight against the cold. She equipped similar clothing to the one with a bikini top and a coat; but instead of a bikini, she replaced it with comfortable clothing that she wouldn't get sick with a white star at the front. Whilst replacing her shorts; she replaced it with warm leggings that could make sure she doesn't get cold to death. Getting her rock cannon; she opened up the door that was piled up in snow and shot a light aquatic blue ball at the snow; making it splatter everywhere outside. "Begone, snow!" Laughing at the small joke she just made; she looked for the bike that she repainted over the weekend to match her color scheme. Sure, orange and black was a good color for it but she preferred another color. "..Where are you..?" Looking left and right; she eyed it. It was piled in snow but she didn't mind at all. Wiping the snow off as her nose was itching to sneeze; she didn't. Finally wiping off all of the white snow; she got ontop of the seat and felt a cold sensation on her behind. Christ, it was super cold... Starting to warm up the seat, she waited despite the cold. After about like what, 6 or 3 minutes; she finally decided that it was time to go. Putting her foot against the accelerator for the bike; she zoomed off to go to Sing Love's body.

She needed this body now, and she would need her fathers' lab for this to work.

Let's hope it works…

* * *

 **Chapter 1.1** \- _Otherselves Introduction_

In the otherworld lies counterparts. All three of them are named Black Gold Saw, Strength, and Dead Master; whilst another one is named Chariot. One more of them is also named Black Gold Saw. But the ironic is that the last one named of them is named Black Rock Shooter. They are all counterparts to human beings named Mato Kuroi; counterpart to Black Rock Shooter. Yomi Takanashi; counterpart to Dead Master. Yuu Koutari; counterpart to Strength. Kagari Izuriha; counterpart to Chariot. Saya Irino; counterpart to Black Gold Saw. All of them are counterparts to schoolgirls on the other side, which makes it a little bit more complicated...

Whilst on the other hand; let us see what Black Rock Shooter is capable of. She is the counterpart of an energetic girl; so maybe she's a lot more stronger than looking like a seventeen year old girl.

Black Rock Shooters' eyes held blue ringed eyes with light blue; jet black hair, and a coat that sways every time she jumps or twirls. Wearing a bikini-top while black tight shorts with boots and uneven ponytails, surely enough every guy would fall for her. But the problem? She can't feel at all. Neither can the other otherselves can feel; it's just blank. They can only fight, fight, and fight. Nobody can make them love, because their devotion is only towards their human counterparts-they love them. Even if it may seem possible that they can love, they cannot.

But Black Rock Shooter remains a history for now; why? The reason is that she went Insane; an more complex version of herself. A much more sadomasochistic personality while having sharp ends on her weapons; and able to rip off her arm and use it as a weapon-Yeah, really, really sadomasochistic... But how can she be stopped? She nearly killed Strength-aka, Yuu Koutari; was nearly on the brink of death until the ACTUAL Strength pulled her away from Insane Black Rock Shooter. Even though Yuu Koutari had the upper advantage against her due to her common sense of fighting; she was nearly killed if Mato didn't compel Insane Black Rock Shooter to not kill. Thank God she did though. But that couldn't even stop the insanity; as though Mato was summoned into BRS's original body format.

She had to face the insanity, the pure wraith. Why? Simple, if stayed, the whole otherworld would shatter into bits... So Mato did her best to fight her. With her own hands; rock cannon by defending, she literally did try. Eventually, she experienced way too much pain and was engulfed into the ground looking up. Everything is red, everything is indeed red. Until all of the counterparts came in, trying to help Mato defeat her. The little bird that flew across skies; seeing every color until it died... That is how Mato will play out.

Killing Insane Black Rock Shooter until she dies out. But what happens if the human counterpart kills her otherself counterpart?

Confusing.

But before Mato could kill her and restore peace to the world, just suddenly vanished within thin air like dust. Dust particles swayed away after she was about to hit her again... Why?

Who could've done this?

* * *

 **A/N:** Boy, I wasn't really expecting to write this long! I've been writing this for about 30 minutes now; and I'm leaving the plot up to you guys to figure out!

Plus, this fanfiction is going to have my top pairing in the BRS fandom-no, It's not DM X BRS! Stop that! I do ship it but it's not my top pairing! Gawd.

But other than that, yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. :D Criticism and reviews are much appreciated for me to improve my writing.

However, I'm going to have to add when I update this story, hn.  
It's hard to update stories, y'know?


End file.
